Golf
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony and Ziva go golfing. Major TIVA


"How many times do I have to tell you, Tony, that I do not care to play anymore of your _stupid _games?" Ziva let out an exasperated sigh as she stared out the window at the trees that were shooting by. Tony had insisted that he drive.

"Aw, come on Ziva!" He grinned, "It's a beautiful day outside, 72 degrees with a light breeze, there isn't a cloud in the sky, and we have just closed a case."

"So why are we in the car if it is 'so beautiful' outside?" She questioned, utterly annoyed at the situation. He had shown up at her apartment door, dressed in a polo and khaki shorts (which, she admitted, he looked spectacular in), and told her to get dressed. White shorts and her too wearing a polo, she was out the door and into Tony's Mustang, barely giving her the time to even grab her sunglasses off of the hook next to the door.

"Cause we are driving to the place where we will get out. Trust me, it will be beautiful."

"It better be." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"What?" He laughed, "Did I disturb the Mossad Assassin's book reading?"

"Yes." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "Actually, you did."

"Oh. Well books are forever, David, a nice day like this…well it only comes once a year."

She scoffed, "No it doesn't. There have been nicer days."

"You know what? Just…could you just be quiet until we get there?"

She just huffed. The rest of the car ride was quiet as Ziva watched Tony pull down a small dirt road, parking in a fancy parking lot. He turned off the engine, "We're here." He grinned at her as he got out of the car. She furrowed her eyebrows together and got out as well, closing the door as she was looking to see where they were. As realization hit her, she turned to Tony, who was opening up the trunk to his car.

"Golf? We are going to go…golfing?" She asked, and Tony grinned, nodding his head as he pulled out a golf bag filled with clubs.

"Yup, that's right, Ziva. Just thought, you know, you'd like to have a little fun once in a while."

"I do too have fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, could you take this for me?" He grunted as he pulled out the second golf bag. He handed it to her and she easily swung it onto her right shoulder.

"Tony, I really do not want to play golf."

"Either that or you're scared, David."

She growled, "I am not scared."

"Well then great!" He exclaimed, closing the trunk, locking the car, and then hoisting the other golf bag over his right shoulder as well, "Let's go get us some balls, rent a golf cart, and play us some 18 holes."

She just scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Tony cut in front of her and opened up the door to the club house.

"Tony!" The man standing behind the counter exclaimed. Tony ripped off his sunglasses.

"Carlos! How are you today, my man?"

"Just fine, how about you? How many rounds today?"

"Just one game, thanks. My partner here and I would like to play some golf."

"Ah." Carlos raised an eyebrow at Ziva, "And just who might you be?"

"Ziva David. NCIS." She extended her hand to meet his and shook it once before letting go. She smirked at Tony, and Carlos just gave DiNozzo a knowing look. There was silence as Tony paid for the game, the golf cart rental, and the golf balls before saying goodbye. As soon as they were gone from the club house, Ziva snatched the keys from Tony's hand, "I'm driving." She announced as she hopped into golf cart number 24.

"Driving range?" Tony questioned as he loaded their bags into the back of the cart.

"What?"

"Driving range." Tony repeated, "Do you want to go to the driving range?"

"To drive around?" She questioned, "I thought we were going to play golf."

"No, Ziva." Tony sighed, "Driving range is where you take practice shots before you actually play.

She scoffed, "Practice. I do not _need _practice." She sat down in the drivers seat of the golf cart and started up the engine, "Now are you coming or not?"

"Nuh-uh. You're not driving."

"Then you just wasted your money. Now I either drive or we go home."

He sighed and angrily got into the passenger's seat, "Fine. But wait." She paused her foot nearly centimeters from the gas pedal. He grabbed onto the roof of the cart, braced his feet onto the 'dashboard', and grabbed onto the back of Ziva's seat as well. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then said, "Go."

The cart shot forward, bouncing all over the place as they started down the dirt road. Tony grabbed on tighter to the roof and the back of her seat as they continued to bounce, "Ziva! Ziva! ZIVA! WATCH OUT!" She narrowly missed another golf cart as she narrowly missed a tree as well, "That's it! I'm driving! Get out! Get out now! This is not how I wanted to die!" he shouted, "STOP THE CART!"

"We stopped a minute ago, Tony." She said, "We are at the first hole."

"Oh." He said, getting out and nearly dropping to the ground, "Land! Land!"

"Oh stop being a baby, Tony and get your clubs."

He sighed and then stood up as he quickly grabbed his bag and followed her towards the first hole, "You go first." She said, and he set the tee down and then the ball. He pulled golf club after golf club before he finally decided and gripped the club. He looked at the flag and then pulled back the club and connected with the ball it flew and narrowly missed a sand trap as it landed close to the green.

"Not bad." He grinned at himself, writing down one stroke so far on the four stroke for par course, "Your turn, Zee-vah." He said, and she grabbed a golf ball out of the bucket and then re-set the tee before placing it down. She stood awkwardly to the side of the ball and gripped the club strangely in her hand. Tony smirked at her confused face, "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"I…"

"Admit it, Ziva. You don't know. Little Miss David doesn't know how to do something! She may need Tony DiNozzo's help! Oh no!" He said in a feigned voice. She turned on him, the club flying up in the process. He ducked and narrowly missed the head of the club to his, "Whoa! Watch out! I was just saying! Look, do you need help?"

"I am fine."

"No you're not. Just admit you need help."

"I do not need help!" She spat back.

"Ziva…" He warned.

"I AM FINE!" She shouted, and he slowly walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on top of hers, "Tony…" She warned, and he just pushed his back harder against her body. She stiffened.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear, "I won't hurt you."

"I am not worried about that…" She mumbled. To be honest she was more worried about how she was going to be able to concentrate on golf when he was rubbing his….manly part….against her ass. He gripped her hands and moved them up to the top of the club. His hands were warm against hers, and she bathed in the warmth. He pressed his cheek up against the side of her face, her right side, and then pulled her back a little, away from the ball.

"Step back." He murmured, and they moved away from the ball, "Take nice strokes." He said, pulling the golf club back and forth, just in front of them. He slowly brought the club back, "Pull the club back." He felt it touch his back, and then forward, he extended, "And hit the ball as hard as you can." He said, stepping her closer to the ball. He was deathly close. If he wasn't there, she thought that she'd be on her knees right now, she wanted him so badly, "We'll do this one together." He said, "Say it with me…pull back, pull through. Pull back, pull through."

She rolled her eyes, "Pull back, pull through." She said, and then they both said it together as she pulled back and pulled through, crushing the ball as it landed on the green. He let go of her and then stepped back, smiling at her. She missed his touch just as much as he missed hers, but they didn't say anything about it.

"See?"

"Ah, that was…I could have done better than that."

"Really?" He asked, "I'd like to see that, David."

"Oh you will." She said as they re-packed the golf cart. They started down the course to where their balls were. Tony walked over to his ball, choosing a different club as he steadied himself, one foot on the grass, the other in the sand. He pulled back and shot, and it landed just inches from the hole.

"Oh ho-ho! That's not fair!" He groaned as he traded his club out for a putter and then easily placed the ball in before keeping the putter with him. Ziva followed him out to where her ball was, a couple of yards from the hole. Ziva just smirked.

"Okay, so this one's different. You don't hit it as hard as you can." He explained, nice and easy. Line up the club with the hole so that the ball can go in it." He said, and she nodded. She took the putter from him and gripped it just like the other one, but she hesitated before. Tony noticed and wrapped his arms around her just like before. He brought their hands back and then forward as she easily sunk the ball. He wrote down their scores. Both under par, Ziva two under and Tony one under. She frowned at the scorecard, which Tony had given her as he went to put the clubs away and collect their balls from the hole, "Something wrong?" He questioned as she started towards where he stood next to the golf cart.

"You are winning…" She said, and he shook his head.

"Nope, you are."

"No, Tony, the score is 3 to 2. You have 3, I have 2. You are winning."

He laughed, "Ziva, lowest score wins." She furrowed her eyebrows together

"What?"

"Never mind. Get in the cart. I'm driving."

She huffed and got into the passenger side, "Fine." She muttered, "I did not see anything wrong with my driving."

"Then maybe you need glasses, sweetheart, because it was _horrible. _I nearly died."

She scoffed, "You are exaggerating, Tony, and you did not nearly die."

"We could have run into that other golf cart, they both would have collided, the engines would have exploded, and then BAM! No more Anthony DiNozzo! I've seen it happen before!"

She rolled her eyes, "In one of your movies, yes?"

"What does it matter? It could happen!" He exclaimed as he parked in front of the second hole.

"Me first." She exclaimed as she got out, grabbing a golf club out of the bag, just any old club. Tony snatched it from her as she took a ball and a tee, "Hey! I said I was going first!"

"You don't use a putter, Ziva." He said, walking to the back of the golf cart and pulling out a different club. He handed it to her, "Here."

"Fine. I do not see the difference. Mainly it's the head."

"So that is the difference between you and McGee, yes?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just hit the ball." She smiled as she set the ball down onto the tee, glanced up to figure out where the flag was, and then got ready to pull back.

"Hey, don't you need to figure out where-" He started, but it didn't matter. He saw the head coming to his own and he quickly dropped to the ground as the club connected with the bar.

"Shit! Ziva!" He cried out, "What the hell did you think you were doing?! I could have died! You have to make sure that everyone's clear around you before you just go around hitting things!"

"Oh, yes," She rolled her eyes, "You almost died just like your almost died when I drove to the first hole, yes?"

He just stood up, scraping off his shorts and his polo. She handed him the club and another ball, "Your turn."

He took it and set the ball down before he looked around, "Where's your ball?" He questioned.

"Oh." She said, "It went into that little hole."

"What little hole?" He questioned. _She didn't just get a hole in one…_

"The one with the flag." She pointed, "There."

"You just got a hole in one?!" He asked, surprised and shrugged.

"I guess. It was not that hard. Like shooting a bullet and throwing a knife put together."

"What the hell?" He questioned as he shot the ball. It wasn't as lucky. It went into the lake. Ziva laughed as she checked off a stroke in the play book.

Tony finished that hole four over the par, which was originally four.

_16 more holes to go… _Tony was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

15 holes later, Ziva shot the ball for the 18th hole and it hit nearly inches from the flag. _Luck. Lucky. _

"You have 110 shots, and I have 87." She announced.

"How is that possible?!" He questioned, "If you aren't in the PGA?!"

"I do not understand…I think you mean PDA."

"No, not the McGeek device! I mean the P_G_A! As in 'Professional Golf Association!'"

"I do not understand…" She said again, "Come again?"

"Never mind." He huffed, walking towards the golf cart, ready to call it a day, "You win." He angrily mumbled, "You know, you had to beat me at my own game! If only I had just sunk a couple more balls…."

She laughed as she followed him, "Ah. I see."

"What? What do you see? I don't see anything. What do you see?"

"I understand now why you like to play golf."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" He asked, stopping abruptly as he turned to face her. She stopped too, their faces nearly inches from each other.

"Because you like to sink things into holes." She said, simply.

He laughed, catching on, "Now that's a very naughty thought, Officer David."

"Yes, I know." She acknowledged, looking him from top to bottom, imagining him naked as she smirked. She leaned up close to him, whispering into his ear before walking away, "Maybe one day you'll get to sink yours into mine."

Tony stayed rooted in that position, "I knew there was a reason I loved this game." He whispered happily to himself before following her back to the golf cart. He needed to get there before she did, so that he would be alive to play golf…on his bed.

With one hole.

Ziva.

And if there was one thing that Tony knew, it was that he'd win.

Because he'd get a hole in one.


End file.
